Resident Evil: Origins -Oneshot-
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot dedicado a Osmund Saddler, mi aporte para la antología "Resident Evil: Origins" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the Horror".


¡Buenas a todos! xHimemikoYukix reportándose.

Amo Resident Evil, y sobre todo la historia del juego RE4, así que quise contribuir a esta antología de todo corazón, y no pude resistir elegir a este personaje que sin duda creo que le faltó un poco de amor. Ni CAPCOM, la saga o los personajes me pertenecen (salvo dos que creo que rápidamente identificarán como no oficiales, no explicaré cuáles puesto que arruinaría la trama), solo la trama es de mi propiedad. Creo que es muy pequeño, pero no pude explicarme mejor. Así que sin más, ¡espero que les guste y los dejo leyendo este pequeño one-shot para Resident Evil: Behind the Horror!

* * *

 **RESIDENT EVIL: ORIGINS**

 **CAPITULO I: "OSMUND SADDLER (por xHimemikoYukix)"**

Él dominaría el mundo. Lo haría sin duda. No dejaría que ellos ganaran, definitivamente no.

Osmund Saddler, el líder de _Los Iluminados_ sólo tenía un objetivo: dominar el mundo con _Las Plagas_. Lo había prometido, y jamás rompería esa promesa.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

Años habían pasado desde que el Señor del Castillo Salazar había derrocado a _Los Iluminados_ de su poder. Pero a pesar de eso, la familia Saddler se había mantenido en buena forma en una aldea española. Osmund Saddler, de 29 años, se había casado con una aldeana que tenía una belleza sin igual, de bello cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrón claro. Tenían una vida tranquila, y cuando a los dos años nació su hijo Zess de alguna manera creyeron que nada podía salir mal.

Pero qué equivocados estaban…20 años tenía. Era un joven de 20 años cuando Zess decidió viajar a Estados Unidos en busca de un nuevo ambiente. Quería aprender más del mundo, y no solamente estudiar en casa sobre el gran pasado de _Los Iluminados_ , de los tipos de _Plagas_ existentes o de la época gloriosa de su padre. Quería aprender cosas nuevas, cosas interesantes que jamás encontraría en esa aldea.

Osmund, su padre de 51 años, se negó a tal idea inmediatamente. _"Un Saddler JAMAS aprenderá de esas personas. Al contrario, la familia Saddler le enseñará al mundo lo que realmente importa"_ fue la respuesta inmediata a su petición. Aun así, Zess no cesó en su sueño. Él se iría de ahí, era una promesa a sí mismo. Le tomó casi 4 años convencer a su padre de dejarlo partir, diseñó una respuesta para cada posible pregunta que su padre pudiera hacerle en su interrogatorio e investigó tanto como pudo sobre los temas de interés de su padre para dejarle en claro que ahí no aprendería nada más.

Fue un sueño hecho realidad para Zess el poder pisar el suelo Estadounidense, estaba emocionado por estar ahí. Osmund había enviado algunos de sus súbditos que seguían fieles a su palabra a proteger a su hijo en su viaje en el extranjero, pues todavía seguía creyendo que era una mala idea ese viaje.

 _"Dominaré este mundo. Lo haré mío y después lo pisotearé."_ Fue el pensamiento de Saddler cuando recibió aquella noticia que cambió su vida…su hijo, su preciado hijo de 27 años había sido asesinado en un atentado con armas de fuego que había ocurrido cerca de la escuela donde él estudiaba. Había sido perforado en la cabeza por una bala durante el tiroteo, su corazón se había detenido casi al instante. Sus súbditos habían llevado el cuerpo de regreso a la aldea, y ahí le ofrecieron un sacrificio para que pudiera descansar en paz.

Cuando creía que jamás superaría la muerte de su hijo, un golpe aun peor llegó a él. Su esposa, quien había sido destrozada por la muerte de su único hijo, había cometido suicidio. Uno de los aldeanos la había encontrado ahorcada en uno de los árboles del bosque, y no pudieron hacer nada para salvarla.

Saddler odió al mundo en ese momento. Pero más odiaba a Estados Unidos…ese país lleno de guerra y conflictos, ese país cliché que cree que siempre será victorioso, ese país que le había arrebatado a su hijo y a su esposa. _"Haré este mundo mío. Este mundo me obedecerá, y así no habrá más guerra que destroce lo que amo"_ prometió frente a la tumba doble donde sus dos seres más amados descansaban.

Pronto, y solo algunos meses después, el nuevo Señor del Castillo subió al poder, un joven llamado Ramón Salazar. Salazar tenía el mismo pensamiento que Saddler, y decidió ayudarlo a tomar el poder del mundo reviviendo a _Las Plagas_ para conseguirlo. Poco tiempo les llevó reclutar a toda la gente necesaria y construir todo lo que necesitarían para lograr su cometido.

Saddler sonreía ante lo que veía: el inicio de su dominio. _"Esto es nuestro, Zess. Pronto, todo el mundo lo será también"_. Osmund felicitaba a Salazar por su contribución, al mismo tiempo que vigilaba a un español llamado Luis Sera, quien se encargaba de estudiar a detalle a _Las Plagas_ para conocerlas a la perfección. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, todo era perfecto. Nada lo detendría esta vez.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

Saddler había caído. Estaba perdido. Todo lo que había logrado se estaba derrumbando frente a él en explosiones. El americano había arrasado con todo a su paso… El Alcalde estaba muerto, Salazar estaba muerto, y él pronto lo estaría. Ya no le quedaba nada más. Fue entonces que unos momentos antes de su partida, y solo por unos segundos, pudo ver a su amada esposa y a su hijo frente a él, sonriéndole…

 _"Otra vez Estados Unidos me arrebató lo que amaba…ah, que cansado estoy. Supongo que este es el momento en el que el antagonista de las películas americanas se arrepiente de lo que hizo. Pero no es una película cliché de Hollywood. Yo no me arrepentiré, así que lo siento Mr. Kennedy, por esta vez…el ganador de la película soy yo."_

Osmund Saddler, de 63 años, cerró sus ojos y se dejó consumir junto a todas sus creaciones. Y aunque los sonidos retumbantes del lugar que se derrumbaba a su alrededor inundaban sus oídos, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Una sonrisa de alegría, una sonrisa de victoria. No había perdido, no esta vez. Finalmente había podido ganarle al Estados Unidos que tanto odiaba por haberle quitado todo. Él era el ganador esta vez, y se iría del mundo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Osmund cerró sus ojos y finalmente fue consumido por el fuego que arrasó con toda su creación, desapareciendo totalmente de la tierra. Pero aun así había alguien que jamás lo olvidaría. Ni a él ni a todo lo que había hecho.

 _"Siempre estaré en sus pesadillas hasta el final de sus días. Buenas noches…querida Ashley."_


End file.
